


Phil's Rut

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Language, M/M, Omega!Dan, Smut, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil experiences his rut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Phil started going through puberty when he was thirteen. He seemed to develop pimples over night and he started growing. His voice began to change.  

His first wet dream happened a month after his thirteenth birthday. He doesn’t remember anything except flashes of someone else’s body. He awoke panting heavily and his boxers cum filled.

The closer Phil got to his fourteenth birthday, the more frequent his wet dreams became. More often than not, he would awake in the middle of the night. His skin glistening with sweat and a stick mess to deal with.

Not long after his fourteenth birthday, Phil experiences his first rut. As an Alpha, he knew he would experience ruts eventually. He awoke in the early morning hours with the feeling that his skin was on fire. _‘Bond. Knot. Breed,’_ his mind screamed at him. No matter what he did, his wanking was not enough.

His mother found him a few hours later; sweaty and crying. She reassured him that everything would be fine and she had something that would help him with his problem. She handed him a toy similar to a fleshlight. It would accommodate his knot.

Once his knot locked him into the toy, Phil felt the heat begin to leave his body. His mind stopped screaming at him. After his knot went down, he was able to clean up before sitting down with his mother.

She explained in greater detail what he had already heard of in health class. Their world is made up of three types of people: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas are dominate and leaders. Betas are pretty even tempered. They can’t have children though. Omegas are mild mannered and the only group that can carry children.

His mother explained that one day he will find a partner. His partner doesn’t have to be an Omega though. It can be a Beta or another Alpha. Mainly his rut will cause him to want to knot his partner. Phil nodded through the whole thing and tucked the information to the back of his mind. He wasn’t ready for a partner or sex with someone else.

Phil found his partner when he was seventeen. He had stopped growing at six foot, two inches. He started dying his hair black and his voice had become low. His partner is an Omega named Dan. Dan was also seventeen when they met. He was five foot, eight inches. His hair was long and his frame was thin. Phil immediately was drawn to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around the angel and protect him from the world.

So that’s exactly what Phil did. They became friends, roommates, and ultimately mates. Phil protected Dan from the world around them. Dan became the center of Phil’s universe.

Both are now twenty-three. They are living in a flat in London. Dan has been on suppressants and birth control since he started his heats. They make is heats less frequent and intense. Phil’s ruts happen about four times a year.  

It’s near the end of his work day when he first feels it. Heat starts to slowly spread through his body. Phil freezes. A fine sweat breaks out across his brow. His rut is starting. He needs to get home quickly to his Omega.

After throwing barely understandable apologizes at his boss, Phil dashes out of the building. He hurries along the pavement towards the underground station. Everyone and their brother have apparently decided to use the underground at the same time. Phil grumbles to himself as he wades through the crowd of people.

As the train lumbers towards his stop, Phil notices a few people staring. There were a few Omegas, Betas, and even an Alpha checking him out. He doesn’t blame them. It’s not because Phil thinks he’s overly good looking. It’s because of the pheromones that his body is giving off.

Phil sighs with relief when the train arrives at his stop. He quickly disembarks and hurries up the steps from the underground. He power walks the three blocks to his building; willing his legs to go faster.

He doubles over in front of his door and tries to catch his breath. If this was any other moment, Phil would remind himself that he should be exercising. However, his need is taking over. The fact that his Omega is on the other side of the door is driving Phil crazy.

Phil throws open the door and slams in shut. He quickly kicks off his shoes and removes his coat. He’s not even out of the entrance way when a body is flushed against his back.

Dan snakes his arms under Phil’s and moves his hands across his chest. He buries his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil can feel Dan lightly rubbing his crotch against his ass.

Phil turns around in Dan’s arms and faces the man. He brings his arms up and cups his face. Dan looks at Phil with his brown, doe eyes. Phil’s heart melts a little. He believes that Dan’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life.

He places delicate kisses upon Dan’s lips. Dan pulls Phil closer. The intimacy of the moment is interrupted as heat rockets through Phil’s body. He groans against Dan’s lips and grinds their crotches together. Dan lets out a soft groan that the feeling of Phil’s half hard cock against his own.

Phil pulls back and grabs Dan’s hand. He leads him down the hall towards their bedroom. Once they shut the door, Phil pushes Dan against it. He places one leg between Dan’s while he kisses down the man’s neck. Dan squirms and whimpers against Phil.

“Strip baby,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear. Phil steps back and Dan undresses at lightening speed. Phil removes his clothes while watching Dan settle into the middle of their bed. He grabs the lube out of the side drawer and crawls between Dan’s legs.

They feverishly make out for a few minutes while grinding their crotches together. Dan’s already clinging to Phil. Phil’s running his hands all over Dan.

Phil slides his hand over Dan’s hole and feels the wetness already pooling there. It’s not as much as if he was in heat, but Dan’s body is responding to Phil’s rut. Phil runs his hand over Dan’s balls and cups his cock. He gives in a couple of strokes. Just enough to extract whining noises out of Dan.

“Please,” Dan begs. He wants Phil as bad as Phil wants him. As much as his body is screaming for him to fuck his mate, Phil would never do anything to hurt Dan. So Phil pulls away his hand and grabs the lube.

After slicking three fingers, Phil slides one inside of the other man. He is met with no resistance. Phil quickly adds a second finger. This time there is a little resistance, but it quickly goes away. Before long, Phil’s opening Dan up with three fingers.

“Alpha please,” Dan pleads. Phil growls. He removes his fingers and slicks up with overly hard cock. He grabs Dan’s legs and rests them on his shoulders.

Phil grabs his cock and slides inside. He watches as Dan opens up for him and moans at the sight. Dan moans loudly at the stretch Phil causes him.

Once he’s bottomed out, Phil gives Dan a moment to adjust. He runs his nose along side of Dan’s. Then, he drags his lips across his lovers cheek and down his neck. Phil nuzzles the bonding mark in the crook of Dan’s neck. He lightly drags his teeth across his and feels Dan jolt under him.

“Mine,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s skin.

Phil pulls back and slams his hips forward. As much as he would love to be sweet and loving, his body is screaming for release. He quickly snaps his hips back and forth.

Dan’s digging his nails into Phil’s back. He can’t stop the moans and whimpers escaping his lips. Phil is panting into Dan’s ear. Dan feels so tight around him. Phil slides his hand between them and grips Dan’s cock.

“Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!” Dan cries as he cums. Phil moans at how tight Dan’s clenching around him. He can feel his knot beginning to swell.

“Close,” Phil huffs out. He’s still stroking Dan’s already hardening cock. He’s whimpering at the over stimulation.

“Cum Alpha. Knot me Alpha. Give me your knot. Please Alpha!” Dan huffs in Phil’s ear. Phil groans at Dan’s words. With one last hard slam, he locks his knot into Dan. Dan screams at the pleasure and cums again. Phil pulses inside of him.

Phil’s panting when he comes down from his high. He readjusts Dan’s legs so they can lay next to each other while waiting for Phil’s knot to go down.

“I love you,” Dan whispers before kissing Phil on the nose.

“I love you too,” Phil answers before pecking Dan on the lips.


End file.
